


Nindroid Kisses

by RavenRoyal480



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: An shit ton of different AUs, Angst, Confessions, Day One - Betrayal, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghost angst, Give Zane some love, Insainty!AU, M/M, Mountainshipping, Multi, Mythical!AU, Ninjago Angst Week, Ninjago Angst Week 2018, Oni!AU, TechnoShipping, flight!au, glaciershipping - Freeform, insane asylum, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRoyal480/pseuds/RavenRoyal480
Summary: Oppositeshipping | Glaciershipping | Technoshipping | Mountainshipping | Hailstormshipping | FreezingPlasmashippingJust some imagines that center mostly around Zane. I don't find enough of this good boy so that means I'll make some, tags and the warnings depend on the imagine other then that let's give some kisses to Zane!





	1. You Can Still Feel - Oppositeshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane spends most of his mornings on the deck of the Destiny’s Bounty as the sun rises, often meditating alone on the dragon on the front of the ship. After coming out of the early morning meditation Zane’s surprised to find one of the ninja awake at the same moment. Kai looking for Zane, asks the nindroid a question that he is not quite sure of the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Suggestive, and I mean slightly.   
> Kai X Zane

The early morning sun rose over the faded wooden deck of the Destiny’s Bounty the extremely loved ship of the group of ninja that protect the small island of Ninjago. Even as the early sun’s rays barely touched the floating mechanical ship, a lone figure clad in a white ninja gi sat atop meditating on the red dragon head that rested on the front of the ship. An light morning breeze rustled the strands of platinum blonde that sat atop the head of the pale-skinned man. A small puff of frost left the pale pink lips as they opened releasing that very small breath of air into the rose colored morning sky. 

Zane opened his frost blue colored eyes to the already started sunrise, the familiar Ninjago sun already starting to bathe the deck of the ship in a set of calming pinks and oranges. The color started to dye the ice ninja’s white gi into the same color of the sky as the sun rose even father into the sky. Zane looked down the dyed gi and chuckled recalling the time that Lloyd dyed his gi into that neon pink, even if Lloyd is older now that child’s spirit rested deep inside the young ninja and Zane personally loved it. Zane released his fingers from their comfortable grasp on his knees as the ninja stood on the fake dragon, stretching his arms out to the side, as slowly feeling started to return to the numb muscles. As soon as Zane stretched a pair of quiet, almost silent, footstep sounded from behind the ice ninja and if Zane’s nindroid hearing did not pick up on even the faintest of sounds the footsteps could’ve gone completely unnoticed. Turning around, Zane’s gaze met the amber irises of the red-clad fire ninja.

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early snowflake.” Kai smiled softly as the fire elemental moved over to the railing that sided the ship’s edge looking down at the snow-capped trees. Almost immediately as Kai padded over to the side of the ship and the nickname left Kai’s lips, Zane’s internal mechanics raced and abruptly stopped, then started as soon as it started. ‘Snowflake’ sounded much to intimate for the relationship that Kai and Zane shared as the two ninja. Zane’s eyes flickered over to Kai’s face staring fondly at the land underneath the flying ship. Kai’s caramel eyelashes fell over his amber eyes causing a small shadow under his lower lids. Zane’s system shocked the nindroid into a sudden realization about the extreme details that the ice ninja noticed about the red-clad man. A light heat found its place on Zane’s cheeks or the nindroid’s version of a blush much to the ice master’s discontentment. 

Ever since Zane spent more time near Kai this seemed to occur more and more to the confused nindroid, every time Kai laughed or smiled Zane’s inner workings speed up causing Zane to stutter or to feel anxious around the red ninja. Zane never ever stuttered since the pale man’s programming prevented that from normally occurring, and yet what is it about the fire elemental that got Zane going against his primary programming? It took Zane a moment to grip himself into reality as he realized that Kai asked him a question. 

“I’m sorry,” Zane apologized turning to the fire element. “I’m afraid that I got a bit distracted do you mind perhaps telling me your question again?” Kai gave another one of those small smiles, tan lips tilting upwards and Zane’s gears gave a sudden jump causing the normally calm ice ninja to grip the side of the dragon, surprised at the sudden inner malfunction.

“No problem snowflake, I’m just wondering if you can feel things.” The fire ninja spoke in a soft tone, seemingly melting into the railing as his elbows rested across the top of it. Zane pinpointed on that nickname again, it once again made the nindroid question Kai’s feelings toward the ice elemental. Zane focused on the question rubbing the back of their neck mulling it over. If Zane could feel the inside of his gloves then surely Zane can feel right?  
“I guess, I can feel the fabric of my glove and the wirings of my inner-”

Kai cut him off giving two steps closer to him as a small laugh escaped the fire ninja. “No I mean can you feel any emotions?” 

Zane paused staring down at the red ninja, did he actually feel any kind of emotions? Sure he could feel numb sometimes as this morning proved and pain from the many injuries received over fighting, yet those aren’t really emotions are they? Kai looked up at him awaiting the response though Zane’s not sure there is one. The ice ninja recalled different experiences that he shared due to the other ninja, sure Jay’s jokes made no sense and Cole’s food tasted like actual dirt; not that Zane’s going to say that to the earth ninja; yet if he looked at Kai, the ice ninja felt a emotion, it made the nindroid feel nervous yet excited and even protective over Kai.

“I guess, at least maybe I can…. I’m not sure Kai.” Zane finally settled on an answer as Kai seemingly got closer to the flustered nindroid, ever the ninja as Zane mulled over an answer Kai moved over five feet from his original position near the railing.

“Can you feel sad?” Kai asked stepping closer.

“Yes m-maybe.” Gears whirred nervously inside Zane’s chest.

“Can you feel angry?” Two more steps closer.

“Ye….yes.” The heat returned to the nindroid’s cheeks.

“Can you feel love?” Kai stood directly in front of him staring into the ice master’s eyes as Zane stared nervously down at him as the questions left Kai’s lips. Could he feel love? Zane certainly felt love for Cole and Jay, platonically of course. Zane loved Lloyd as a ‘son’ figure often protecting him if the ice ninja could.  
Staring down into Kai’s amber eyes, suddenly the solution to Zane’s sudden malfunctions made sense. Certainly the ice ninja isn’t made to feel romantic love especially towards most people yet for some reason Kai’s so much more different he knew that much, and it dawned on the nindroid. Zane really did love Kai, from the fire ninja’s smirk to the gentle laughter he let out at something funnily strange. Kai lent closer to Zane taking the nindroid’s fingers in his own as slowly Kai looked up.

“I can feel love,” Zane mumbled quietly as Kai lent forward. “And I think I love you.” Kai’s eyes widened slightly then the all too familiar smile placed itself on Kai’s lips. 

“I’m not sure if I can describe everything you are to me Zane, ever since you….you….” Kai paused choking down the tears and spoke quietly fiddling his fingers around Zane’s own as the ice master took in the fire master’s feelings.“Since you died it’s like apart of me died too and I missed you so much. I missed everything about you, like that your eyes sparkle once you get a joke and your so passionate about everything it makes me so….so….” 

Zane smiled kindly as the ice ninja cutting off Kai, slowly the ninja put his left fingers under Kai’s chin as an red blush covered the fire ninja’s face quickly. “I felt the same ever since you came to the monastery all those years ago, I’m just gonna say it I am confused about all of this though as you said if I could love I realize that I love you differently then I do Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. I’m scared of these new feelings and yet if I’m next to you it’s not so scary.”

Kai looked at Zane for a few seconds thinking about something then suddenly looped his fingers around the other’s neck and pulled Zane’s face down to meet his own their noses touching slightly. 

“I’ve asked myself if your lips are soft like a person’s or metal like an android, if you let me I’d like to test my theory.” Kai’s eyes met Zane’s and looking down at the brunette there is no possible reason that Zane couldn’t say yes.

“Of course,” As soon as those few words came out of the nindroid’s lips, Kai tugged him down letting their lips collide. A small puff of steam floated toward the sky as the first contact occurred, the two ninja pressing against each other. Kai’s fingers left the back of the ice ninja’s neck and carded through the strands of hair applying a slight pressure to push Zane forward more. Zane looped his arms around Kai pulling him as close as the nindroid could manage, Kai’s lips moving in sync to his own ones. 

Kai noted that Zane’s lips were freezing cold just like the element that he controlled amazingly. Zane noted that Kai’s lips are extremely hot like fire. Kai smirked into the kiss ending up starting to heat the tips of his fingertips touching Zane’s neck again and reveled in the small moan that escaped the nindroid, and nipped at his lower lip. As much as Kai never wanted the kiss to end he still needed to breathe even if Zane didn’t.

Kai pulled away and then blinked as the fire ninja stared at Zane’s closed eyes and slightly swollen lips flushed a brighter pink that normal and completely blissed our face (the ice master also looked just slightly aroused). Removing his arms from around the nindroid’s neck Kai left a kiss on the top of his nose eventually pulling away to just stare at the gorgeous pale man. 

“Zane you ok snowflake?” Kai asked after a couple seconds passed as Zane finally opened his eyes the nindroid’s frost colored blues staring down at Kai’s amber ones. 

“Can you do that…. again please?” Zane’s voice dropped down to an almost whisper as the fire ninja chuckled pulling Zane to floor getting the nindroid to rest upon his chest despite the nindroid’s very apparent inches over the fire elemental. 

“Always snowflake,” Kai gently lifted Zane’s chin to meet the tan man’s lips in kiss as the sun gently bathed them in the its calming rays.


	2. If It All Comes Crashing Down - Glaciershipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole Angst  
> Cole X Zane

“Did he just lock himself inside of his own room?” Jay asked evidently shattering the fragile silence that locked itself onto the ninjas’ flying ship Destiny’s Bounty directly after the four ninja returned from Sensei Yang’s temple. Despite ending up getting the Airjitzu scroll, it came at a cost. An defiantly costly one at that. Cole or the current earth master did not escape the temple before then sun rose turning the earth elemental into an ghost as the legend said. 

Cole shut down after they returned to their flying mechanical ship, floating down to his room then ended up locking the door. Surprising considering their ghost brother usually just ended up phasing through solid material and yet the ninja knew more than to hope that their older teammate could get eventually receive something that could heal the earth elemental and get turned into a human once more. Zane scanned the inner mechanics of the ship, only to see that the lock’s gears on Cole’s door locked just as tightly and in the same place since they arrived back onto the ship. Turning around to Jay, the nindroid nodded and Zane’s visor returned to its normal display of data. 

“Should one of us go talk to him instead of letting the man fall into a ghost depression?” Kai tried to joke, folding his arms over their chest staring at the other ninja. Jay shifted uncomfortable on the couch, the fire elemental soon turned to the unresponsive platinum haired teen evidently snapping his fingers in front of the frozen nindroid to drag the ice master out of the self-induced trip to cyberspace.

“Zane you in there?” Kai started knocked on the side of the nindroid’s face, a metallic clang echoing in the silent room; save for Jay’s occasional snore, the lightning ninja having fallen asleep on the pastel colored fuzzy couch. Zane’s frost colored eyes then soon blinked multiple times as if clearing away the rows of technological data and numbers that occasionally overtook the teen’s sight since the turning into the titanium ninja. 

“Yes Kai?” Zane tilted down to stare at the shorter teen as Kai repeated his question from earlier, then decided to end up gazing at Zane for a response. Zane’s inner mechanics clicked together inside his chest sounding a lot louder then it probably did, in the complete and utter quiet of the room. Most logically, as Zane’s scan said, Jay should be the one to talk to the despondent earth ninja since the lightning ninja is the closest to the earth elemental, though his sense of joking in any type of situation could do more harm than good. Kai just seemed like social suicide, the fire master’s inability for recognizing almost any type of negative emotion of a person could not prove useful in this obviously delicate situation. Since Lloyd is still currently possessed, a fact Zane still despised in his entire nindroid self toward it, from an emo teenage ghost, the green ninja couldn’t even be counted in the nindroid’s data. So the only ninja left to speak to the earth elemental is the one that had a question mark next to their name, Zane Julien’s own name. 

Zane knew that going to comfort Cole could end either alright or it could not, and apart of the ice ninja did not even want to see the outcome of the inevidentable talking to Cole, and yet still a part of Zane just decided to warm at the mere idea of spending time next to Cole, ghost or not. Zane couldn’t really understand the reason just standing next to the older teen caused the nindroid to get so flustered and nervous, them also being two emotions that Zane didn’t even know he could feel and certainly didn’t feel for the earth elemental earlier. Though he did not know that he could feel most emotions. As a nindroid, android or even a robot (a quite derogatory term in Zane’s personal opinion), Zane could run scans to keep all these emotions in check, so sometimes the emotions could ended up exploding and that resulted in an influx of his ice ability like after the discovery of the ice master’s true potential and dying against the Overlord. 

“I guess, I could speak to Cole,” Zane’s mouth opened on its own causing a reaction from the shocked and stunned nindroid himself that surprised that the offer even left his metallic lips. Kai merely smiled and nodded turning his android teammate around and out of the game room’s door, telling him to get going already. Despite this, Zane looked as the fire elemental stumbled toward the couch and passed out next to Jay, Kai’s snoring going next to the lightning ninja’s own. Zane just shook their head smiling then left to Cole’s room and really hoped that the earth elemental opened the door. 

____

Cole sat shaking silently on his mattress or rather floating above it. It caused a silent strangled to exit his throat annoyed that he could not even sit on his fluffy soft bed ever again all due to the fact that the sun rose too damn fast that he could not get out of the temple. Looking down at his ghostly see through fingers choked him up as the inevitable wave of anger and pain crashed down on him all at once, as much as he tried to ignore the fact it came rushing up to him then slamming almost painfully into his side as he finally realized that he is not alive, Cole’s dead. Cole cried, or tried to at least, ghosts couldn’t cry so dry cries of pain echoed through the silent room as even the small luxury of crying was ripped away. Everything hurt the side effect of the temple, and no matter what the earth elemental did he simply just floated a few inches above instead.

Shakily reaching a hand out to the side of the wall the now ghost stared as it passed through a small whine then excited the teen’s throat. Cole pulled at the strands of hair getting in his face only annoying him even more, the strands now a ghostly grey, not his signature inky charcoal color. Giving up on dealing with the onslaught of emotions Cole curled against himself compacting their body into a small ball as if it could cause him to disappear. Slowly the earth elemental lowered onto the mattress actually feeling the solid material, one tiny smile making its appearance on his face even silent sobs rattled his fight torn self. 

A few minutes passed, the clock ticking aimlessly in the corner of his room then an almost silent knock echoed throughout the earth master’s room. Cole opened up his eyes regaining a sense of reality as another knock made itself known to the teen. Giving a small grumble Cole sat up and tried at least walking to the door possessing the lock to see the person standing outside. So it was not really a person, technically just Zane or alternatively known as Cole’s crush.

Cole unpossessed the lock then asked through the door, “Zane is there something you need?” Zane flinched as Cole’s seemingly dead tone almost fitting if it were not for the currently emotions in the situation calculating a response before throwing out the calculation, Cole is his friend so Zane is not going let a computer decided on what to say to comfort the earth ninja. “Yes could you let me in please?” 

Silently the earth ninja debated on letting in the colder teen, after everything that just occurred he’s not sure that Zane could do anything except add more unwanted and unneeded emotions to the problem. Until it dawned on him that the ice ninja didn’t say anything else as Cole silently debated in his thoughts that caused one thing to pop up, “Is there something more that’s going on?” Zane despite anything that anyone ever says, does not understand the value of awaiting responses for longer than ten seconds, it’s just not something the android is used to, not that the others could blame the ice ninja. After all his father used to be an inventor and quick responses were something that he grew up around so after Cole noticed that almost four minutes passed and Zane didn’t say anything and still stood outside the door, the earth ninja just floated there as the old feeling of nerves jumped on the earth elemental. Slamming a fist against the door, something he usually did to calm nerves, it just passed through and ended up near Zane’s face causing the nindroid to jump back in shock then knock again as Cole pulled his fist to his chest angry at it.

“Cole please, I just wanted to talk to you,” Zane spoke in a low voice conveying an emotion that sounded almost like worry could the ice ninja even feel that emotion?

“I’m going to regret this soon,” Cole thought to himself as the ghost possessed the lock, turning the gears around as the lock clicked and the door handle moved once again from the outside. Cole jumped out of the lock again focused on moving all energy to his fist feeling it mildly solidify even as his little strength disappeared easily just to open the door, only then to collapse onto the ice master. Zane looked as the earth ninja fell onto his chest not even passing through, and it confused him even more as Cole let out a little sad sound clutching the nindroid closer. Even as if Cole is a ghost and Zane turned his scanners off, Zane could practically feel and sense the distress radiating off the younger teen, deciding to just try to pick him up even if it didn’t do anything.

It did.

Placing Cole on his mattress the ice ninja let the teen cling to him saying nothing in return, despite the many questions that circled around in his thoughts the ice elemental knew better then to start asking questions now. Cole shifted and started to pass through Zane as the nindroid panicked trying to do anything to keep Cole in a solid form, the earth ninja pulled away as he started to fall, looking at Zane in pure distress and pained the ice elemental to see his leader in just such an depressed look. Damn it Zane cared to much that even his gears could feel it, and it scared him to feel a raw emotion that just did not have an name through the concern for the earth ninja took some of the edge off as Zane focused onto the earth master again. 

“It hurts you know, not just mentally, physically too,” Zane met Cole’s eyes. “ I’m….I’m not sure what to do anymore Zane,” Cole mumbled quietly and started to avoid eye contact with the taller teen, as Zane just studied the earth elemental. “I understand you know, some of it at the very least.” Cole’s eyes finally returned to look up and meet Zane’s frost colored ones again and it then struck Zane just how pretty the color of Cole’s eyes are. 

“You do?” Zane swallowed down that sudden thought down and focused more on comforting his friend also the question that he asked the ice ninja. “Yeah I mean after finding out I’m a nindroid, it was painful to know that I’m not real just you know a piece of metal….” Cole’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to shake Zane’s shoulders as the earth ninja cried out in a panic startling the calm android, considering that Zane is supposed to ease the ninja’s pain not make it worse yet the response was not something that that Zane expected. 

“Don’t say that you aren't real Zane! You are one of the realest people that I know, it’s one of the reason I lo-” Cole’s fingers slammed over his lips faster than Jay could get a joke out. Zane processors’ stopped almost immediately as the words echoed around in his thoughts the realization hit the ice ninja like a truck. All the feelings from earlier and Cole’s skittish self around him in the past few months fell into place and it is all due to the fact that Cole loved Zane. The nindroid tentatively reached a finger out as Cole almost decided on throwing Zane out of the room. And Zane finally figured out some sort of solution to make Cole a lot more calm, at least it's probably going to.

“Can I kiss you?” Cole nearly fell off the mattress. 

“I’m sorry?” The earth ninja sputtered out, Zane looking intently at the earth elemental. Zane repeated the question a little more shy and Cole almost fainted, surely he could not be listening to Zane correctly. Zane the cool headed nindroid that still couldn’t get Jay’s jokes and  Zane that sacrificed himself so that his friends could survive even he did not. Zane’s fingers tightened around his own neither of them noticing that it didn’t just phase through it instead.

Cole nodded and Zane leaned in, the younger teen tilted his lips up to meet Zane’s own and the two pressed together. Cole could feel it and so could Zane. Cole clung to Zane’s shirt tasting the faintest amount of mint and cold air pressed against his lips as if trying to cool down the non-existent heat that left, it didn’t simply pass into Zane’s lips (now that is embarrassing) instead feeling as if Cole is solid again and Cole smiled for the first time since returning from Sensei Yang’s temple. Zane surprised also noted that Cole’s lips felt cracked yet soft at the same time yet it didn’t give off any type of temperature at all not that he minded at all, the important part is that the ghost part of Cole faded away and Zane’s android self took a back seat allowing the two to melt into each other.

____

"So how do you feel now?"

"Like the sun's finally shining on me again."


	3. Fight Arenas - Glaciershipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole is forced to go to one of Kai’s fights, after just looking around for an little he ends up walking into another animal. Except it’s an very cute satyr and so comes the gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythical!AU  
> Cole X Zane

Cole pushed past the various hybrids that surrounded the extremely bright fighting arena, the wolf’s claws fighting to reach the two fighters talking to their respective coaches. Kai Smith, or alternatively known as the Red Shogun (truly an terrible nickname in Cole’s opinion) flicked his scaled tail side to side listening to Sensei Wu ramble on in his ear about searching for any type of weak spots from the opponent, though Kai’s probably going to end up spitting out flames wherever the poor hybrid placed an foot down as a distraction before using their abilities to completely mutilated the opposer. After dragging Cole, Nya, and Jay down to get up close and personal with one of his fights you can bet that the dusty charcoal werewolf is going to get as close as possible to the action. Nya, Kai’s mermaid sister floated above him paying more attention then Kai, to the Sensei’s advice in that magic water pool she always needs around her then almost immediately searching for weak points on the opposing centaur.

Focusing on Nya’s actions instead of the hybrids moving in front of him the unsuspecting werewolf slammed nose first into someone’s back almost falling straight onto the floor until thin fingers wrapped around one of his arms then pulled him right onto his feet again. Rubbing his nose in mild pain, Cole looked up into a pair of concerned ice blue colored eyes, and almost immediately an embarrassed blush planted itself onto Cole’s cheeks, since not only did Cole crash into someone but an incredibly cute someone at that.

“Are you alright sir?” Asked the pale white satyr that stood right in front of him as their ears flickered in concern, and from behind the satyr, a unicorn rounded on their right side.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine though I should be the one apologizing since I did run into you after all.” Cole responded, fluffy ears folding back in shame as the white satyr merely smiled in repose, chuckling as they rubbed the back of their neck. The unicorn from earlier simply narrowed his rainbow colored eyes suspiciously at Cole’s own, then grabbed tightly onto the right arm of the satyr.

Cole just glared in response to the unicorn’s gaze as the satyr’s voice grabbed his attention again. “Do not apologize this is, after all, an very crowded area, one of us was going to bump into someone eventually. I’m Zane, and you are?”

Cole simply blinked an few times before it dawned on him that the satyr asked him an question he needed to answer, “Oh, I’m Cole, it’s nice to meet you Zane.” Cole paused slightly, curious eyes briefly flickering down to the unicorn hanging off of Zane’s right arm. “And the unicorn is….?”

Zane’s icy gaze looked down at the ivory unicorn kindly, smiling as he ruffled the other’s rainbow mane in comfort. “That’s Lloyd.” Zane paused starting to scratch the back of the unicorn’s neck, “Lloyd is someone that I took in a few years ago."

Ears twitching to the side in interest the werewolf looked down at the pale unicorn again, and now that he looked at him really looked, Lloyd actually appeared more afraid of him then anything else. Lloyd did not hang off of the satyr as a form of owning and looking possessive but instead as a form of getting protection. Definitely not a fan of others. A speaker above the three various animal hybrids announced that there were four minutes until the fight started. Lloyd pulled down on Zane’s sleeve pointing toward the arena as the satyr nodded. Releasing the right sleeve Lloyd slung behind the satyr, looking at the arena almost like it almost reminded him of something.

“I’m afraid that Lloyd and I need to leave. It was very nice to meet you Cole, maybe we could meet again.” Zane smiled softly toward Cole earning the growing blush to reach the tips of the animal’s ears as Zane laughed quietly at it.

“Yeah nice to meet you too!” The satyr and unicorn disappeared into the shifting crowd, as a small glowing figure landed onto Cole’s left shoulder.

“There you are Cole! Nya and I’ve tried searching around for you for ages!” Cole didn’t really disappear for that long even as the small blue fairy squeaked out his multiple sentences then shifting into full size standing next to the disgruntled and annoyed wolf as the more he got squished into the sides of others.

“I ran into somebody, just got held up is all.” Jay raised an scarred eyebrow looking in Zane and Lloyd’s direction.

“Yeah right, I saw you chatting up that satyr.” Cole spluttered at Jay’s sentence then quickly explained that he ran into Zane and did not chat him up at all, at least not to his current knowledge. Jay just smirked and dragged him toward Kai’s side of the arena as Cole tried to vaguely look for the satyr and unicorn again, and despite not seeing them in the swarms of animal he knew that this was not the last time that he is going to see the two of them.


	4. Snowflake Cuddles - Polyninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane's the master of cuddles, and if any of the nindroid's boyfriends are feeling down he is always there to cuddle them to maybe allow them an moment's of peace. 
> 
> (NOT EDITED)

There’s no doubt in any of their minds that Zane is the true cuddle master out of them all. It’s like the ninja had an sixth sense dedicated only to knowing if someone was feeling down and needed an little pick-me up. If you ask any of the ninja they’d say that do not have an favorite cuddle buddy even though deep down they all agree it’s Zane. Now Zane doesn’t know that he is the favorite cuddler and just likes to hold any of their boyfriends if they just need it, it’s almost comforting to him also sometimes calming down the mess of data that is always getting poured inside of his mindset almost never getting an moment’s of peace.

Meditation doesn’t really work anymore not for Zane at least, since rebuilding his new robotic body all of the data and mechanical parts of him are almost impossible to ignore. No matter who it is or the current state of the other’s mood, it always calms down the other and forces the data intake to seize from coming.

____

Cole massaged his temple as the tea stooped inside one of Sensei’s pot, the others were more annoying than normal and that’s really saying something. Resting against the monastery’s counter Cole studied the increasing amount of steam come out of the teapot’s stoop as the training from earlier ran through his mind focusing on Kai’s inability to hit that one target, or Jay’s constant joking during his one-off against Zane. Even Zane of all people seemed more spaced out than usually getting slammed across the courtyard by all three of them. A squeal came from the teapot signaling that the tea’s ready. 

Grabbing one of the teacups Cole carefully picked up the non-burning side of the teapot pouring the contents into the cup moving to one of the sliding doors in the living room that led to the courtyard. Grasping the cup the earth ninja silently waited for the contents to cool off as a quiet pair of footsteps entered the room. Cole turned around to see Zane smile in his direction going over to the other, arm wrapped firmly around his side clutching onto an bandage that probably hid an giant bruise from the ninja’s eyesight. Zane sat down next to Cole raising an finger to the side of his cup cooling down the contents immediately then resting on Cole’s left side. 

Raising the cup to his lips the earth ninja took a sip of the tea, the temperature a relaxing lukewarm as it slid down his throat eventually shifting so that the cup was grasped in his right arm’s fingers and pulled Zane closer using his left one. “Do you want an cup?” 

Zane replied with an no just simply wrapping around the other’s side in an relatively cold embrace. The two sat in an comfortable silence as Cole finished off the rest of his tea and Zane acted as an ice-pack for Cole’s growing migraine. Eventually the ice ninja shifted pilfering Cole’s cup from his then shifted both of their positions so that he leaned against one of the wooden poles letting the earth ninja rest on his chest running his fingers through the other’s hair even sometimes braiding some of the small strands. Slowly the sun started to set over the two ninja, Cole starting to hum in appreciated as the headache started to go away, chucking softly as Zane froze some of his strands of hair looking like they got frostbitten. Zane smiled down at his very relaxed boyfriend glad that he did something to help the other out since even he knew that the training went down quite terribly.

A few moment passed before the ice elemental broke the silence, “Are you feeling better now rocky?” Cole smiled in agreement playing with the other elemental’s fingers.

“Yeah I am thank you for this Zane.”

“Of course.”

____

Groaning intelligibly Kai face-planted onto one of the beds in the Bounty not entirely sure if it’s his own one or not, though it did clue him in if it’s his from the surprised squeak as he landed on something. Kai looked up at the ‘something’ and seeing an very surprised Zane putting down an tablet that he’s probably reading something out of. 

“Kai are you alright?” Raising an eyebrow and Kai climbed on top of his freezing cold boyfriend pushing the tablet out of his fingers then wrapping the other’s arms around himself then snuggling into Zane’s chest making an annoyed grunt. Zane chuckled rubbing up and down the other’s back asking exactly what made the ninja more irritable than usual. Kai raised an eyebrow at Zane’s comment through the other just innocently smiled, and it was really fucking cute so Kai just smiled back at before mumbling a response in return. Of course the fire ninja’s explanation came very muffled since his face is buried in the ice elemental’s chest. 

“I can’t fucking get this one move and Lloyd just did it immediately!” Zane listened quietly moving his fingers to comb through the other’s hair as the fire ninja ranted about the complete failure of an training session. Zane couldn’t argue, the other knew the feeling sure not relating to training through if it came to simply feeling emotions or y’know feeling normal that frustration got old real quick. Kai’s shoulder shuddered as he fell quiet from his rant looking up at the other who just simply looked back confused from his sudden silence. Sighing quietly Kai shifted so that he laid on his side as Zane simply held the teen closer. 

If anyone knew about the other ninjas’ insecurities and fears it was the stoic ice elemental, something about the nindroid just made him easy to trust and Zane knew very well that the fiery teen sometimes felt unwanted and out of place among the others. Exhaustion filled the smaller teen as he started to drift off in the other’s arms, the cold of Zane combating the heat coming off of Kai. 

“Sleep Kai.” Zane’s calming voice echoed through the silent room as he started to hum softly the vibrations in from it calming the small teen lulling him into an relaxing sleep. Eventually Cole and Jay found the two still in the same position, Kai passed out in Zane’s arms as the nindroid looked softly down at him still singing quiet lullabies. 

____

Rain stuck the sides of the Bounty as the lightning ninja growled at it. Everyone on the ship was asleep so Jay thought as he glared at the invention in front of him angry at it for not cooperating. Searching for the right screw in the pile of scrap metal Jay fitfully slammed his forehead against the opposite wall as an yawn came from the door. Turning around quickly slightly wincing at the sudden dizzy feeling as a white figure came toward the blue clad one. 

“Jay are you alright?” Surprised from the question Jay fumbled for words of course he’d expected the common ‘explain why you are still awake’ or ‘go the fuck to sleep’ (from Kai), not asking if he’s even alright.

“Just needed to finish the invention.” Jay finally responded as Zane looked at the pile of scrap metal on his desk raising an eyebrow as Jay sheepishly smiled in return. Rolling his eyes the nindroid pulled out an blanket from one of the floor panel’s to Jay’s surprise. 

“I left blankets in this room cause I do notice that sometimes you just forget to sleep, and I care about you.” Zane responded as if the pale teen read the lightning elemental’s mind smiling softly at the other, causing Jay to just mentally thank anything and everything that this nindroid loved him this fucking much. Pulling Jay to corner full of pillows, explained as sometimes Zane just liked to take naps in the room or just watch the lightning ninja work the nindroid pulled the blanket over the two of them hugging the small teen close as Jay zapped the lights off.

Jay looked at the rain pelting the outside of the ship as a clap of thunder echoed from the outside he squeaked in fear climbing closer to Zane. Surprised Zane asked one simple question, “Are you afraid of storms, love?” 

Jay’s face heated up from both the question about Jay’s most ashamed fear and the nickname before silently nodding in response. The lightning ninja felt cold metallic arms wrapped around clinging to him tightly as another thunderclap came from outside. Zane combed through Jay’s mess of chestnut colored hair studying the dancing lights from outside as Jay’s normally jitter breathing started to even out into an calming intake. Resting against the wall the nindroid promised to himself silently to protect Jay from any storm.


	5. Insanity Is Simply A Point of View - Mountainshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Insainty AU - 
> 
> After Kai is transferred to the New Ninjago City Asylum the teen meets two mysterious characters that might give answers to the questions of the asylum.

Kai looked at the guards surrounding him simply just smirking at them as they gripped onto his arms dragging the teen into the foreboding looking building that stood over the small group, in other words the new jail Kai’s got transferred too. Kai’s fingers curled into a fist inside of the large metal cuffs that were placed around them trying to find a cut in the metal, or slam them on his spine to get them to open as one of the guards noticed the pattern stabbing him in the side earning an growl from the spiteful teen. Kai trained his eyes on the ground under him as the group climbed the stairs, then quickly getting shoved inside of the building the fiery teen looked around at the interior designing. Turning to one side of the room Kai spotted a shadow pass from the opposite side of the door, stopping to stare at him from the door as a scream echoed from another room, the shadow whipped around then darting towards it; one of the guards rolled their eyes as the metal cuffs extended around Kai’s arms encasing his elbows in iron still extending to cover his forearms also. 

“Goddamn bitch not again,” The guard spoke gruffly, “Can’t speak for shit yet can yell from the opposite side of the prison.” Furrowing his eyebrows the teen rolled the statement around in his mind getting increasingly annoyed at the disrespect toward someone that’s obviously terrified of something in the place. Kai turned and tried to retort in response to the comment only getting a muzzle shoved around his mouth instead. A female officer sauntered up to them, looking in disdain at Kai taking one of the clipboards from the guards. A quiet annoyed hum left the officer’s mouth staring down at the Kai then tapping one of the tattoos underneath one of their right eye. 

“Kai Smith, is it?” Kai just glared at the officer in response as most of the guards left them going toward the direction of the earlier scream, now quieted down leaving only two left gripping onto each of his arms as the officer just smiled at Kai’s glare. 

“Quake should have some fun, maybe you’ll last it.” Kai’s eyes looked up at the officer as she nodded at the guards who started dragging the young teen to the side of the room that had the door the shadow appeared in. Annoyed at the complete disrespect Kai growled at the people as they shoved him into an room locking the doors after. Slamming his side against the door trying to open it in vain, as he could feel the start of a group of new bruises decorating his ribs as a small cough caught his attention to the other figures in the room. 

Turning around Kai saw five other teens in the room as they stared at him curiously at his destructive actions, Kai quickly coughing in embarrassment even if he did do this normally. There were five other figures, three teens sat on top of various chairs, a short freckled one sat on top of light aqua beanbag soon returned to chattering next to the tan female on an lawn chair as she fiddle silently with an rubik cube and beside them a small child sat on a picnic table drawing away. As ‘interesting’ as the three are, it’s the other two that caught Kai’s complete attention. A pale teen wrapped inside of furry white cloak looked at Kai as the darker figure placed a light blue medical mask dotted with small snowflakes over the pale teen’s face before quickly glancing over at Kai then whispering something in return that Kai couldn’t make out. 

The pale one waved over at Kai then made an small motion of taking his pointer finger pointing at Kai then pointing at himself as the dark-skinned teen nodded at the pale-skinned one going over to Kai and sitting down in front of him speaking gruffly. “I’m Cole, you are?”

“And you think I’d answer you?” the tan teen snipped in response crossing his arms then narrowing his eyes not trusting Cole at all. Cole snorted in amusement definitely picking up on the defensive stance that Kai tried to take against the clearly larger of the two before pointing gruffly behind at the pale teen staring at them.

“Over there that’s Zane. For some reason you intrest him now trust me that’s not normal, so if you feel like you need a friend feel free to come over to us oh, and also your ‘tough-ass’ attitude is not going to cut it so you should drop that soon.” Cole spoke quickly and quietly as Kai silently stared at him as the pale teen made a small sound just as Cole finished speaking taking both of their attentions though Cole looked more concerned. 

Cole nodded at Kai turning around returning to Zane and then picking him up into his arms going into one of rooms that branched off of the main room. Scratching his scalp methodically, Kai mulled over everything Cole said as new questions popped up in his mind to the conversation that Cole and Kai just ended. If Zane’s so interested in Kai then he should’ve come over, so why did the pale teen send Cole instead? Cole gave him advice on his attitude for no reason, is there something that he knows that Kai doesn’t yet?

Kai groaned internally as more and more questions came into his mind as he stared at the closed door that the two teens sat behind it as the door quietly mocked him for not saying anything. Looking around the three others talking among themselves, not paying any attention to Kai as he got up and quicked walked over to the door and entered the room.


	6. Save Me From Myself - IIASPOV | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai learns more about Zane and Cole, and the asylum that he now called his home even if it still doesn't make any sense. Zane and Cole spend time together before Zane's two day test comes and the two reflect on each other and the choosing of Kai as the fire.

Kai opened the door to the room spotting Cole smiling softly as Zane put his right pinkie finger up, then made pointed his pointer finger up along with his thumb out before finally changing to his pinkie and thumb out. Kai watched in confusion as Cole blushed softly before his expression hardened as the door shut behind him gaining both Cole and Zane’s attention. Cole looked at Zane, before Zane’s eyes lighted up as he walked over to Kai holding his hand out. Blinking an couple times Kai simply stared at Zane’s hand before Cole scoffed loudly from behind, “Just his take his hand, he’s offering it to you for an reason.”

Kai’s brows burrowed in an brief amount of anger before he pinched the inside of his hand to calm down, an technique he taught himself to distract himself from the anger. Slowly Kai reached his hand out to cover Zane’s as the tall teen grabbed onto Kai’s hand, an small jump going through his veins at the sudden movement. Kai’s eyes followed up to Zane’s face as the teen’s eyes lit up as his hand travelled over Kai’s. Cole watched from behind staring very intently at Zane before travelling briefly up to Kai’s, an warning plastered very clearly in his eyes.

Zane’s hand let go of Kai’s and he went back over to Cole making an couple hand signatures that Kai couldn’t see, folding his hands quickly behind his back as Cole’s eyes flicked briefly over to him, over Zane’s shoulder to Kai as he let out an defeated sigh then going over to Kai. Zane went over to one of the three beds in the room and sat down on the one in light blue blanket, fingering the edges of the inner fluff of the cloak.

“Alright you’re new here, it’s obvious you don’t understand how this place goes,” Kai scoffed as Cole quickly put his hand over his mouth, an annoyed sigh leaving the tan teen as he let Cole go on. “Zane has this….ability to see things in other people. He did for me, and he did for those three out there, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd, in case you were wondering at all.”

“I wasn’t but thanks, for telling.” Zane snorted from behind as he looked over at the two, quickly making two fists and crossing them over his chest in an ‘X’ symbol as Cole smiled as Kai asked what he said. Cole turned to Kai, “He said protect, he chose you to protect you from this place.”

Zane’s fingers tightened on his cloak briefly as Cole walked over to the pale teen beckoning Kai to join him on the bed, Kai following their eyes over to an camera in the corner. Grabbing Kai’s collar he growled at him then quickly whispered in his ear, “This place holds many secrets and unfortunately this place holds many ugly ones.” Then quickly tossed him away an hint of fear in his ears, “So don’t get too close to him or else you’ll have to deal with the rest of us.” Kai quickly looked to Zane seeing the teen nod very softly then seeing Cole do the same thing.

Quickly Kai picked up on what the two were doing, smirking at the couple. “You can’t tell me to do shit, so you better watch your back, what was it Cola?” Zane snorted softly as Cole eyes’ glinted indicated he knew what the destructive teen understood what the two were doing. “It’s Cole, dirtbag and you better watch that attitude since you unfortunately room with us and I don’t take any bullshit from the new meat.”

Cole stood quickly grabbing Kai’s collar and lifted him up bringing their faces close together, “And you’re an special type of new meat.” Then dropped Kai on his ass as he looked up at the large teen as he walked over to Zane. Kai smirked getting off the floor, as the two engaged in an conversation, with Zane making hand signals and Cole responded every few second glancing over at Kai as the teen left the room once again entering the larger common room as the girl from earlier spoke up, “Congratulations on not getting killed new kid.”

“Excuse me?!”

____

“So that one?” Cole watched as the new kid left the room, turned to his boyfriend as Zane picked at the edges of the medical mask before putting his hood down and taking it off. Cole’s heart ached as the two linear scars on the edges of his mouth appeared, only two of many. Zane giggled softly, cause blush to rise to the other’s cheeks, “So distrustful of him already aren’t we love?”

Cole sighed brushing some of Zane’s hair behind his ear, “You saw something in him other then the fire didn’t you?” Zane placed his own hand over where Cole’s fretted, “Hm so perceptive as always and yes I did though I won’t tell you that yet.”

Cole snorted, “I shouldn’t surprised that you said that honestly, I guess I’ll just have to guess instead.” Zane pulled away briefly, looking toward the door sighing briefly as he stared at the clock on the wall before turning back to Cole. Cole looked Zane in the eye not needing him to tell him what he saw. Gripping Zane’s hand tighter he pulled the pale teen into an tight embrace surprising the other, thoughts running through Cole’s mind.

This place, so full of secrets and mysteries. It’s supposed to heal those in its walls and does nothing but break them down, until they having nothing left but despair and anger and let themselves go into the experiments. And there was Zane, someone who’s been here since his own life started forced into the experiments and testing every two days. Cole’s heart twisted in pain as he clutched tighter onto the back of Zane’s coat like a lifeline, knowing that he’d be dragged away again in ten minutes for another set of tests with those monsters and he’d come back to Cole, bruised and broken again only to repeat it again and again. 

__Zane nuzzled his face into the side of Cole’s neck, taking the other one off guard and kissed the side of Cole’s neck. “I’ll be fine Cole, don’t worry about me.” Cole growled under his breath, Zane moving away to look Cole as the other mumbled, “I can’t help but worry for you. You have so many scars, and you don’t need anymore snowflake.” Zane looked down taking an shaking breath, ”There’s nothing I can do about it Cole, they own me.”_ _

__Cole grabbed Zane by the shoulders pulling him so that their noses almost touched. “But they shouldn’t Zane, you’re an person just like me, and everyone else in this godforsaken place. Stop saying things like that like you’re nothing, like you’re dirt because you’re not and you are anything but. You are sweet, and kind, and fucking gorgeous. And you’re mine and you need to understand just how much you mean to me and to Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and soon that new kid too, Zane please….” Cole stopped choking on tears that were building up as Zane shakily smiled placing his hands on each side of Cole’s face and kissing him softly. Cole kissed back letting Zane take control of the kiss, wrapping his arms around the teen, cupping the back of Zane’s head as Zane licked Cole’s bottom lip. Smiling Cole moved away starting to kiss the left lip scar Zane turning his head to follow Cole’s lips. An loud static crackling sound filled the room startling the two as an raspy voice filled the room’s loudspeaker._ _

__“If you two are done making out then we need the screamer now,” Cole snarled at the loudspeaker pulling Zane to his chest and turning away from the camera as Zane curled up against his chest. An loud laugh exited the speaker, “I wouldn’t try anything Quake we all know what happened the last time you tried.”__

______Cole looked down as Zane’s fingers travelled to his sides stopping where they both knew the scars rested. “Seems like the bitch definitely remembered, though I’d be surprised if he didn’t.” Zane’s fingers tightened into the fabric of Cole’s sweatshirt as both of their attention travelled to the surprised scream of the new kid as the door to the common room opened. Quickly Zane grabbed the medical mask that was discarded and put it back on as Cole put Zane’s hood back on as guards entered their room.___ _ _ _

________The guards walked up to the pair grabbing Zane by the arm as Cole yelled at the sudden disruption, two guards placed full hand covering handcuffs over Zane’s hands and dragged him out of the room as Cole ran after them. One of the guards kicked Cole in the side to slow him down as the common room doors shut and locked behind them as Cole yelled at the door before he punched the door in anger as he went over to the grey bean-bag and collapsed into it with an loud groan. And then an loud scream echoed the room. “You were going to kill me?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. So You're An, Eni? - Polyninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lloyd, Nya, and Pixal are thrown into an portal the fall into the First Realm quickly meeting an Oni, only to find that it's not the only Oni. Most of them are kind except for the one with the spikey hair as Lloyd starts to see that they are not comfortably in the First Realm even if nothing is going on and wonders if it has to do something with the long tailed Oni.

Lloyd screams as he, Nya, and Pixal got thrown into the portal, due to some, what was it? Magical tea, he guessed from that mysterious old women Mystake should they ever need it. Well, they didn’t technically until Nya accidently knocked over the porcelain bottle that they kept it in as she brought the three of them the noodles she had made for their dinner. Lloyd grabbed onto Nya’s left leg since she was under him and Pixal’s right arm since she fell in after him and clutched on tight.

Lloyd’s eyes widened as he saw the hole open up under Nya, clearly seeing dark colored land under them. Skyler turned her head looking down, eyes widening as the three of them were thrown out and landed on top of each other. Nya fell onto her back into black sand, as Lloyd tackled her with his right side and Pixal completely crushed both of them as she landed into Lloyd’s left side, crushing it and Nya.

“Pix, you’re really heavy! Can you please get off of us?” Nya squeaked out from under Lloyd as Pixal quickly apologized and rolled off, followed quickly by Lloyd as Pixal dusted off her uniform, giving Nya an hand off the ground as Lloyd pushed himself up. The three looked around at the surroundings, it was dark, large spires of rocks protruded from the ground miles away from the trio. Rough grey and black pebbles cracked under their feet, mixing in with the same colored sand, dried and dead plants littered the ground around each of them and of course there was the giant black shadow only an couple feet away….wait the fuck?

Pixal spotted it first, “My scanners picked up an unknown entity only 15 feet away, I suggest we go into battle mode.” Nya looked at her curiously until she spotted the two, now glowing eyes staring at them. Lloyd dropped down into a defensive position as Nya clapped her hands together, bubbles of water moving around on her palms and Pixal’s face mask dropped down and she grabbed two katanas from behind her quickly pointing them at the glowing eyes. The eyes starting to move closer and figure started to take shape as it came into the moonlight, earning shocked gasps from the ninja.

It stood at least 7 feet tall, well over all three of them. Two black horns protruding from the shaggy black hair on top of it’s face, two large pointed ears flickered inevitably shaking the earrings on each of the lobes, and large fangs opened to reveal more sharp fangs. White markings detailed every part of the figure, under the jaw, on the cheeks, eyebrows, chest, neck, arms, and even up and down the legs. An torn and tattered black fabric was wrapped around it waist, on top of torn black shorts, it’s feet and hands were clawed and he walked like an anthropomorphic animal.

“What the hell is that thing?” Nya muttered, only for the thing to responded in an gruff voice startling them all. “I’m an Oni, what the hell are you? And what are you doing on my pack’s land?” Lloyd looked confusedly toward the other as the….oni, shifted position so it’s hands hands rested on his hips staring at them for answer.

Pixal luckily spoke up for the three, “We apologize for we did not know it was your land, we were accidentally transported here from another realm.” The oni spoke up again interrupting Pixal, “Let me guess, Ninjago?”

“How did you know that, um, Mr. Oni?” Nya responded to which the oni laughed before smiling at the master of amber. “It’s Cole, not Mr. Oni but I do like the sound of that, and I knew that since one of my mates returned from there. Oh and you can drop the defensive poses I’m not gonna hurt you, if I did I would have down that already.”

The three looked at each other before they each returned to an neutral pose, each quickly glancing at Cole as Lloyd stood up slowly, Nya made the water disappear and Pixal returned her katanas to her armor as the oni in front of them yawned. Quizzically Pixal tilted her head as the three of them approached the oni, not really noticing the bags underneath his eyes until looking closer.

“Excuse me, but may I ask you an question, um, Cole?” The oni nodded crossing his arms as Pixal continued, “What time is it here by any chance.” The oni’s eyebrow raised, before responding.

“It’s 2:00 in the morning small robot.” Nya hissed under her breath as Lloyd merely shrugged as he stood up this late anyway and Pixal just nodded as she didn’t really sleep at all. Cole’s ear flicked as he seemingly heard something that Nya and Lloyd could hear but Pixal could “What was that?” Cole looked at Pixal before sighing as he scratched behind his head as he explained.

“An message from one of my mates about….” He paused as his ear flickered again, starting to turn in the direction he just came from. “Look I’ll explain everything later however I need you guys to stay quiet and come with me. I can’t leave you out here since I’m not the oni here and there some far worse than myself.” Without waiting for an response quickly getting on all fours and running off toward the rocks.

Shrugging the three followed behind him as they followed the oni. “Pixal how did you hear that?” Nya asked as they ran to which Pixal confusedly asked if they couldn’t. “No only silence,” Lloyd responded jumping over one of the more large rocks in their path as Pixal shrugged, “Guess my robotics picked up on the frequency.” They ran for about ten minutes before an cave started to appear, warm light spilling onto the ground and two more Oni glanced over at the noise as the four ran.

One of them kneeled by blanket, something wrapped around its arm. It’s left eye was sealed over with an scar, the other sporting an different scar. Vampiric like fangs peaked out from its lips, as spiky brown hair wrapped around slightly curled horns, the oni was also covered in white markings like Cole but had red tattered fabric around his waist even if he sported the same black shorts. Another oni stood near the fire, an couple inches from the mouth of the cave, curled caramel hair fell onto its face as ram like horns curled under its ears. Also covered in white markings tied around its waist was also a piece of tattered fabric instead a bright blue color, however unlike Cole and the other oni it had an short fluffy tail.

Cole switched back onto his feet quickly nuzzling the short tailed oni and the scarred oni before looking down at whatever the scarred oni was kneeling next too as the short tailed oni joined the two. “Another nightmare?” Lloyd heard Cole whisper to the scarred oni, the oni shrugged “Yeah, we were able to calm him down but we called for you just in case.” The trio stood awkwardly near a rock as the three oni conversed before the short tailed oni noticed them. Quickly the short tailed oni growled at the three standing on his hind legs, gaining the scarred oni and Cole’s attention.

The scarred oni also grew defensive but didn’t stand up, instead moving his body like it was an shield over, what Lloyd guessed was another oni. Cole looked back at the three before turning to the short tailed oni and whispered something in his ear, the other oni relaxing noticeably starting to sit down again. Cole turned toward the scarred oni clearly saying the same thing but the scarred oni still glared at them. “Sorry about them, we don’t usually see others around.”

Pixal nodded as Nya stared the scarred oni down quickly getting an growl in return to which she growled in response. The two got into a growl-off before Lloyd and Cole each shushed the others as Pixal stepped closer to the group of them. She held her hand out to the scarred oni, introducing herself, “My name is Pixal, and you are?” The scarred oni turned his nose up before looking over to Cole and in defeat returned Pixal’s hand and responded back, “I’m Kai."

The short tailed oni spoke up from Cole’s side, “And I’m Jay.” Pixal smiled back at Jay as Lloyd and Nya walked up to join their robot companion, “And this is Lloyd and that’s Nya.” Pixal said pointing to each of their teammates as Cole stood up and moved over the shape so that he kneeled at the other side finally allowing the three to see what the oni were guarding. Kai looked angrily at Cole as the other smiled sheepishly at Kai, “And this is Zane.”

Lloyd looked down at the sleeping oni, different from the three others, covered in the least markings, with long horns buried in almost white hair, most of the oni was covered in an woolen blanket but Lloyd could clearly see the long tail wrapped around Kai’s arm. “Is he alright?”

“He’s relatively fine, just suffers from really bad nightmares.” Jay supplied petting Zane on the head, earning an snort for his effort, gaining smiles from the three others. Cole looked up at three before telling Kai and Jay to get some sleep, so he could talk to the three people from Ninjago. Each nodded before Jay curled up underneath Zane’s chin and Kai slowly unwrapped the tail, moving to Zane’s back before the tail wrapped around his leg.

Cole threw another woolen blanket on the two before grabbing another and folding it in his arms and moved out of the cave. “Come on, you can sleep by the fire.” Nya and Pixal followed the oni as Lloyd looked at the pile of the three in the cave, Jay clutching onto Zane’s shoulder as Kai whispered something to Jay. Kai looked up at the staring ninja, snarling at him and Lloyd left going to wear Cole gave the blanket to Nya and Pixal before leaving and entered the cave listening to something from Jay, shrugging briefly, then cuddling up behind Kai using his arms to grab Zane and Jay also.

Lloyd turned as Nya threw the blanket out and climbed on top of it as Pixal sat by the fire. “Something on your mind?” Sitting down next the teen Lloyd shook his head, Nya frowned but accepted the answer. Soon everyone but Lloyd was asleep.

Pixal went into standby mode leaning up against the rock that Nya had placed the blanket under. Nya asleep on her left arm, as small bits of smoke rose from the now out fire. Light snores came from the pile of onis, at least three of them were snoring. Shuffling came from the pile earning Lloyd’s attention from the smoking fire. Carefully an figure rose from the pile, stepping over Jay and into the moonlight, it was Zane.

Zane’s eyes glowed an light blue in the moonlight, looking over at Lloyd. Zane came over and sat down next to the other smiling gently at him. “Strange seeing someone from Ninjago here.” Lloyd looked at the oni seeing nothing but calm in his eyes, starting to settle the nerves that Lloyd never even knew were boiling under the surface.

“Yeah it was by accidently sorry, if I woke you up at all.” Zane chuckled turning toward the stone pit, “Don’t worry it wasn’t you something else.” An silence fell over the two, Zane’s tail moving around Lloyd’s side the fur on it glowing an light blue and the feeling of needing to sleep filled him rapidly.

Lloyd panicked slightly immediately glancing at Zane before collapsing in exhaustion onto the oni’s lap barely seeing the other smile softly before he passed out entirely. “Sleep little one.”


	9. Ninjago Angst Week | Day One - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the following triggers - Major Character Death | Torture And Blood | Robot Gore Please don’t read this chapter if these are some of your triggers!

Silence followed Lloyd as he walked the empty abyss, nothing made sense and he couldn’t find reality in the empty space as he much as he tried to. His feet made splashing sounds to his surprise, looking down he found himself up to knees in black water and the water levels were quickly rising to his panic. He turned around to look for land seeing only darkness around him. The water got to his neck as he frantically tried to stop the water, taking a deep breath the water went over his head and he started to drift down to the bottom of….whatever this is.

Lloyd….

Staring up he saw a small light break through the water illuminating the waves of the water above his head but he didn’t feel panicked anymore. His will to breath left him, he closed his eyes and he let himself sink deeper into the water as the light started to fade again. 

Lloyd!

He opened his eyes after hearing a faint voice say his name. That wasn’t real….

Lloyd! I need you to wake up!

Okay he definitely heard that, turning around his body swished in the water as he looked for the source of the voice. All at once it came again, telling him to wake up and that this was dream. He believed it, he started to swim toward the surface as black tendrils came up from the bottom to wrap around his legs. Lloyd shouted only for it to come up as bubbles as he kicked his legs getting closer to the surface.

LLOYD! PLEASE WAKE UP!

One tendril grabbed his leg only for Lloyd to kick it over, he could see the surface getting closer to him. Two more tendrils wrapped around his right leg as the tips of his fingers breached the surface. He tried to kick them off but it wouldn’t work and he was jerked down back into the depths. More grabbed his other leg and his left hand, Lloyd struggled in their grip as the surface started to get farther away from his. The voice started shouting again and Lloyd summoned his power shooting the tendrils on his legs, they shied away from his legs as did the ones on his arm and he made a break for the surface. 

____

His eyes opened and he jerked forward taking in deep breathes as his eyes adjusted to the dark around him. He pulled forward only for his arms to get yanked backward and his balance to be thrown off. Turning to his arms he saw large chains coming from the wall to connect to the cuffs around his wrists. Pulling on the chains only proved his point, leaning against the wall he looked around the room seeing a flickering light coming from his left sight. 

Lloyd followed the light to the other person in the room, Zane. Also chained to the wall but in considerable worse shape. Black liquid ran down his face and his eyes flickered like they were dying and his inner parts were exposed through what was left of his gi, his entire left leg was gone replaced with only sparking wires and black liquid making a puddle. 

“Zane?” Lloyd asked in whisper seeing the nindroid give him a soft smile, it was then that Lloyd noticed bandages covering his arms and the feeling of it wrapped around his torso. “It’s good to see you awake.” 

“Zane, where are we?” The nindroid’s gaze flickered toward the door in the cell before his body shuddered and the light in his eyes went out. Lloyd panicked, his body working on autopilot moving toward his teammate only to be violently yanked back by the chains. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he pulled on his chains to get to Zane but was given a small moment of relief as Zane’s eyes flickered faintly back to life. 

Zane’s body gasped as the light returned, the nindroid blinking before apologizing to Lloyd. “I’m sorry Lloyd, I didn’t mean to um….shut down on you.” The green ninja shifted uncomfortably at the words knowing that Zane as in much more pain then he let on but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as the door to the cell jingled and opened. 

On reflex Lloyd (tried to) get into defense position as Zane shrunk back into himself, an odd sight for the usually stoic ninja of ice. Lloyd’s eyes widened as Kai stepped into the room, but it wasn’t his Kai, hell Kai’s eyes weren’t usually fucking purple. 

“So the esteemed green ninja is finally awake.” Kai went further into the room kneeling in front of the master of energy taking Lloyd’s face in his hand and turning it from side to side, pain searing through Lloyd’s temple. 

“You’re lucky the junkpile made us put some first-aid on you. Not sure you’d still be alive if we didn’t and then where would be?” Kai’s voice was grating on the ears and glitched like….like…. 

Lloyd jerked back violently from Kai’s grasp pushing himself against the wall as the realization dawned on him. It was the Overlord, somehow still alive and possessing Kai. Kai frowned at him standing up, turning his body toward Zane who shut his eyes tightly curling tighter on himself. Purple seared itself into Lloyd’s eyes as the sheer look of disgust was plain in Kai’s face, as he walked over to the terrified ninja of ice. 

Kai chuckled, the sound made for nightmares as he grabbed a blade that was hidden under his clothing placing the tip under Zane’s chin, “It would be a shame for this thing to die, I was having fun with it.”

“Don’t touch him,” Lloyd growled out, but Kai only blinked in response staring Zane dead in the eye. “Do tell me green ninja, how important was this scrap metal to you that it broke your team when he died? That it shattered the elemental ninja so much that it took a letter to get you back together with his face on it.” 

Lloyd’s eyes narrowed in pure distain at Kai’s, no, the Overlord’s words against the nindroid. Zane’s gaze mets Lloyd’s for a split second, sorrow painted across the luminesce pupils. Don’t do this Zane. 

“I’m sorry Lloyd,” Zane’s hands jerked forward, ice encircling the old chain as his arms strained against before the metal cracked and his robotic body was able to break the chain as Kai shouted and rolled back. Placing his hands on the ground ice came up from the ground surrounding Lloyd in protective shield as Kai got his footing again. The ice grew through the chains and Lloyd pulled on it finding the chain able to shatter before a short scream echoed the cell. 

Lloyd looked up to see the blade of scythe breaking through Zane’s middle letting oil leak onto the floor surrounded by the shattered pieces of his power source. Time slowed down as Zane made eye contact with Lloyd one last time, a smile painted onto his face as his eyes went again and this time Lloyd knew they wouldn’t come back on. The blade of the scythe lowered the nindroid’s body onto the floor as it was pulled out of the twisted metal. Numb Lloyd grabbed the edge of one of the ice shards as he met the eyes of Cole, tinted a deep purple. 

The earth ninja watched as Kai kneeled next to Zane’s body picking up a piece of his power source turning it over in his hand. Kai tsked throwing it back on the ground, and standing up, “Get him.” Cole turned his gaze to Lloyd whose eyes were still on Zane and was about to start attacking but stopped. 

Tears rolled down the green ninja’s cheeks and something flickered in his mind. Flashes of green and white rolled around his head, before the picture of a much younger Lloyd appeared, tears down his face in the same format only for the young ninja to be picked up by someone clad in white. The someone started telling jokes that didn’t make sense to get the younger to laugh and after a brief moment of confusion it did, the two laughing as Lloyd hugged the other in thanks. Cole jerked back and the picture disappear replaced by the adult Lloyd screaming in rage as Kai yelled at him. Shaking his head he went for his scythe only for green fire to hit the handle of it and he jerked back. 

Kai stumbled back out of the cell as Lloyd’s eyes glowed green and red, his power starting to get out of control but Cole stood where he was. Lloyd silenced himself, tears still sliding down his face as the green ninja raised his hand, energy dancing on the bandaged skin. Both paused for a moment silence filling the space before lightning interrupted the two. Lloyd’s gaze shifted for a moment and Cole saw the opportunity and took. 

He raced forward as Lloyd turned his attention back to the ninja of earth but it was too late. Cole’s fist slammed against Lloyd’s face, sending the green ninja to his knees blood seeping from the broken skin. Lifting his leg to kick the ninja unconscious he paused seeing two eyes looked back at him full with unshed tears but he shook it off and brought his foot down. 

____

Kai locked the door behind them, as Cole looked at the left over blood on his fingers. Jay came up from behind him, as Kai huffed in annoyance. 

“What the hell? Why did you freeze I gave you an order!” Cole turned to the sound of the Overlord’s voice seeing the former master of fire tap his foot awaiting an response. 

“I apologize sir, it won’t happen again.” Kai narrowed his eyes as Jay left the room going to another place in the base as the fiery teen pulled Cole down by his collar. “It better fucking not.” 

Kai released the fabric and stalked off, probably to the main control room as Cole looked back at the cell door. His scythe was in his hand and he looked at it seeing both burn marks and oil decorating it and his heart twisted. Something screamed at him to stop and he flinched painfully, turning around seeing no one there before looking back at the cell door and something deep inside him told he just betrayed people he most loved. An tear rolled down his face before it was hastily wiped away and he left to the barracks, oil starting seep through the cell dooe, glinting green in the luminescent lighting.


	10. Ninjago Angst Week | Day 6 - Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Ninjago Angst Week | Day 6 - Fears. After Zane starts getting some concerning thoughts he let it take over to the point that he starts fully frozen from the fear, his boyfriends are starting to pick up on his inner fears and try to comfort him so that he can go back to calm Zane that they love.

Zane was afraid of a lot of things, dying, the Overlord, other nindroids, but one rose above them all and that was something happening to the others and it conquered his thoughts as of it late. He wasn’t sure made it come up so fast but it entered his thoughts one day while he was making lunch and the team was laughing in the room across from him occasionally getting a joke thrown at him by Jay or a flirt from Kai, Cole eye-rolling in the corner of the table but a smile on his face from the actions of his boyfriends. Lloyd and Nya shouted meal ideas and remarks at Kai’s flirts and it was generally a good time, but something snuck into his data stream, and that was the thought of this moment being ripped away from him. Zane had paused his hands stilling over the food, but the others didn’t noticed as the thought evolved into a couple consecutive thoughts.

Why would this moment being taken away? Something must have happened. By who? Could be anyone. Was it my fault? Could’ve been. Did something happen to them then? Most definitely. 

Was it my fault there were hurt? Isn’t it always?

It was that thought that caught Zane’s gears to lock in the middle of his position. The voice was right, it was always HIS fault that they were hurt. If he hadn’t followed the falcon, the monastery wouldn’t haven’t been burned down. If he hadn’t left them in the Birch Forest, the Treehorns wouldn’t have almost killed them. If he hadn’t frozen them while at the Mega Monster Amusement Park maybe Pythor wouldn’t have gotten the fangblade, then maybe the Great Devourer wouldn’t have been released. 

The thoughts skyrocketed through all of his mistakes before something came to his attention, if he hadn’t been created then neither would have the nindroids. Then the Overlord wouldn’t have had an army, then they could have defeated him much easily, then he wouldn’t have died and everyone wouldn’t have gone through so much pain. If he hadn’t been created then there would have been another ice ninja, someone human, and like the others, something they could relate to, live with, and love. That ice ninja could’ve felt, had emotion, not be weird like he was, they could be so much more than Zane could have ever been and more than he could ever be. “Zane, babe?”

Zane jolted as much as his gears in their locked position would allow him to as his head whipped around to meet Kai’s worried expression. His mechanics relaxed and released their tightened position allowing him to lower his arms and turn around to face Kai fully along with the concerned faces of the others. Something wet dripped on his forehead and he raised an hand to his forehead, wiping it and bringing his hand down to see water droplets on his fingertips. Kai tilted his head up, hand underneath his chin so that Zane’s eyes met amber orbs. 

“Zane, snowflake? Are you okay, you spaced out there for awhile?” Zane blinked at Kai’s question, programs running his head as he process the question for .1 second before his answer left his lips. “ I’m fine, why do you ask?” 

Kai’s eyes narrowed in pure suspicion as he turned to the others at the table before looking back at Zane releasing the nindroid, “No reason.” Now it was Zane’s turn to be suspicious, resting his hand on the counter, “Oh really? Why am I wet?” 

Kai nearly growled, “I’ll tell you if you really tell me what’s damn going on .” Warnings went off in his head as he grew more closed off and he knew he shouldn’t answer back and let Kai defleat from his anger because he know he would regret anything he said back but he did it anyway, “I don’t have to fucking tell you anything if I don’t want to. ” 

Kai’s hand formed a fist and his gaze sharpened, knowing Kai’s past behavior he threw punches first and asked questions last. Cole’s hand wrapped around Kai’s wrist as he jerked forward and Nya held Zane’s arms against his side, Jay and Lloyd standing up from their seats. The fire ninja looked down at the offending hand and then up to Cole who’s panicked expression clicked something in his brain as the fist deflated and he quickly looked to Zane whose eyes were tinted red as the attack program started to kick in. “I’m, I’m….sorry Zane.”

Kai stutterd an apology as Cole released his wrist but Zane was already gone, Nya doubled over from the ice ninja had elbowed her in her stomach. Starting to run after the nindroid Nya stopped her brother, “Let him calm down. Something’s obviously bothering him and going after isn’t the best idea.” 

Regretfully Kai clenched his together but nodded in agreement, Cole’s fingers clasping Kai’s hand and pulling them back to the table as Nya tried to complete what Zane started, Lloyd quickly joining her as Jay slid next to Cole trying to help comfort the fire ninja while he and Cole silently tried to figure what happened to their nindroid. 

____

Fortunately that type of event never happened again and the two made up to the team’s relief (lots of tears happened on both sides) but Zane never explained what made him snap at Kai and kept the feelings bottled up. Two weeks passed without incident but the ideas festered inside of him, getting sometimes worse where he could forget about but sometimes returned full-forced that he had to excuse himself from something so he could cry alone in his room. It was originally Kai that noticed the event in the kitchen, and it was still Kai who saw past the front Zane had put up for the others. As time passed Cole and Jay were clued in Zane’s growing distress.

It came full-swing around the second month of festering. Lloyd and Nya had left for the night leaving the four, originally they had been playing video games but gave up on it soon after. Jay was laughing on top of Kai’s back as Kai tried (and failed) to do pushups while Zane was cushioned on Cole’s chest, the two poking fun at Kai and laughing when Jay started to tickle the master of fire making him fall into the floor in a fit of giggles as Jay and Kai started a tickle fight. The two ran around the room, yelling and laughing, Cole let out big bouts of laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of his boyfriends’ antics while Zane chuckled as they feel to the floor feeling content to listen to Cole’s heartbeat and feel Cole’s chest moving as he laughed. It was nice, it was loving, it was perfect to Zane and he wouldn’t have traded the moment for anything but all good things came to end when to his distress everything crumbled. 

Zane’s programming had done its best to keep the thoughts and what-ifs away but they broke though and it was all he started to think about. Cole felt the nindroid in his arms, looking down in concern to see the ice elemental almost frozen in his expression, somewhere between content and panicked. “Zane? Zane??”

Jay and Kai paused to see Zane frozen and Cole trying to get his attention. Jay crawled out from under Kai as the fire ninja mumbled “Not again.” Cole had moved to holding the nindroid’s head in his hands, Zane’s arms lip in his own lap Jay coming up to the two’s side. “He’s not responding Jay.” Cole quickly stammered as Jay kneeled in front of the nindroid, moving Cole’s left hand and replacing it his own, somewhere around this Kai had come up from behind Cole’s left shoulder and sat behind the earth master, them giving each other a glance. 

To the threes’ relief Zane blinked a couple time staring at them, his lips pulled into a frown but they trembled downward. Tears piled at the corner of the nindroids’ eyes sending his boyfriends into absolute panic mood as the slipped down his cheeks. Cole pulled the ice master to his chest feeling Zane’s skin cool down significantly while Jay wiped away the others tears unsuccessfully as Kai ran his hand through Zane’s hair, kissing any skin he could reach while grabbing one of Zane’s hands. Zane’s cries only increased in volume as he started to curl in on himself. 

Cole pressed kisses to the top of Zane’s head as Kai wrapped himself around the other’s body, Jay kept trying to get words out of Zane, “Zane honey, please talk to us. You’re really scaring us.”

“Please, please don’t leave….leave me, alone.” Zane’s words were choked out through tears, Jay quickly reassuring him that they wouldn’t leave him alone. Not now, not ever. 

“I’m scared….” Whispering the two words through tears they struck something inside of him. He was afraid, deathly afraid of something happening to the people he loved more than anything. The person he was crying a river onto, the one trying to warm his body up with his kisses and soft holding, and the one cradling him against their chest. He was so scared, he don’t want to screw this up, coming home one day finding them gone, never seeing them again, losing them in battle. 

Zane cried louder, the three eventually holding onto the nindroid whispering words of comfort, of love, and of promises to never leave. Awhile passed before exhaustion started to creep on him and his sobbing turned to whimpers and whines. Tears stopped flowing and he quieted down gaining soft words of comfort from the three. 

“I’m sorry,” He said after awhile. Cole rubbed Zane’s shoulder, resting his head on the others as Jay quickly answered. “Don’t be Zane, you having nothing to be sorry about.” Kai kissed Zane’s neck in agreement to Jay’s words. 

Zane’s hands gripped onto Jay’s arms as the lightning master comforted him, the exhaustion starting to kick in and his eyes grew tired as he relaxed in Cole and Kai’s hold. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be.” Jay softly placed a kiss on Zane’s forehead, laying under the nindroid’s chin. “Sleep Zane, we can talk about this in the morning.” Kai added, shifting so that he was leaning on Cole’s side while running his fingers through Zane’s hair.

“I love you,” Zane said almost silently but the three caught it, and he really meant it. These three he’s been with since the start, that held him in weakest moments and supported him in his strongest, he’d be nothing without them and while he was scared, and so very afraid he came to the conclusion he will tell them his fears and they would help him with it like he will help them with their own fears. Shutting down his systems, he collapsed to the darkness in comfort of hearing three voices he loved so much responding with an ‘I love you too’.


End file.
